James before Harry
by Dillie
Summary: typical marauder fic I plan to go from the first day to death. My first fic I beg that you review with critisism. K just as a precaution it'll probably be all K
1. goodbyes and hellos

James before Harry

(Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters then I can assure you people would not know about them. These belong to the brilliant mind of Joan Kathleen Rowling.)

(Authors note: my first fic. Please review with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading : )

James Potter ran thru the wall after his parents. He had been waiting for today for 11 years.

Hogwarts: Where boys become men, where people make best friends and Fall in love.

All his life he had listened to his parents stories. He had imagined what people he would meet. He asked himself questions: where will they come from, will they like me, will they be like me.

This day was all he wanted for all those years.

He wanted to make friends. He wanted to have fun.

"Now James, we need to talk," his mother said in her most worried tone. "your father and I love you and we'll miss you. Write us twice a week and don't forget to do your homework."

James rolled his eyes he should have known.

"and remember we'll be proud of you whatever house your in," she began to cry.

"Son," his father said gruffly (he was very emotional. James hoped he wouldn't cry.) "I've got a little present for you" he said taking a brown paper package out of his pocket. "Should be useful."

James wondered what it was. He began to open it. Inside was a silver cloak. He wondered what it was. He examined it and to his great surprise his right hand disappeared. He yelled. Then it dawned on him. He gasped "it's an invisibility cloak."

"Yup, it's been passed down in the generations for 200 years," he said proudly.

James couldn't wait to try it out. Oh the pranks he could pull. He hugged his parents. He would miss them. "Goodbye, I have to get a seat, the train's leaving in 5 minutes," he hugged the one more time. He walked towards the train and waved back.

Most of the compartments were already full but he found one with only a pudgy boy about his own age near the front. He asked "hey can I sit here?"

The boy in a mousy voice replied "sure,"

> > >

Peter Pettigrew walked to the barrier for platform 9 ¾. He tried to be calm but looked like he was about to throw up.

To his surprise he walked straight into the wall. "Ow!" he yelled.

He looked up and scolded himself mentally. This was barrier 8 and 9 not 9 and 10. He walked thru the correct barrier and found himself looking at a scarlet steam engine.

His parents were on a business trip 9they worked for the ministry). They were talking to the small wizarding community a few miles off the coast of Bermuda (to muggles it looked like a trash dump.)

They had said goodbye to him before and shown him how to call the night bus to take him to Hogwarts.

He looked timidly at the huge steam engine before him. He climbed into the train and found an empty compartment near the front.

> > >

Remus Lupin just stood on the platform in awe. He had thought since he was 7 that this day wouldn't come.

He was going to school.

Last month when his letter came he couldn't understand. Dumbledore had written a letter to his father saying that "special arrangements had been made" to accommodate him and that "other students need not know".

He hoped that the special arrangements were a little better than the concrete basement at home.

After a while he heard a scream, waking up from his trance he climbed aboard. He searched for an empty compartment but couldn't find one. He found one near the front with a rather fat boy and a boy with jet black hair and glasses. Maybe they would accept him.

"Um, can I … sit hear?"

"Sure" the boy with black hair said.

> > >

Sirius Black stood there. On the train, Finally away from his parents.

His family was evil. All he wanted was to be shunned from his family so he would know he wasn't like them.

He looked for some people that his parents would probably hate. He wasn't disappointed. Close to the front he found a compartment full of what his parents would call "mudbloods and blood traitors," he smiled.

"Could I sit here?"

"Sure" a boy with dark hair and glasses said shrugging.

"I'm Sirius Black"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Remus Lupin"

"James Potter, this is going to be a great seven years, eh"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

James casually looked thru the door's window. His jaw dropped a girl about there age walked by. She had the reddest hair he had ever seen. She turned her head. Wow! Those eyes! They were like beautiful almond shaped emeralds that shined in the sunlight that was glistening through the windows.

It was love at first sight.

> > >


	2. getting there

"so," Sirius said nonchalantly "you guys like quidditch?" he was trying to break the silence. He hated silence.

James' attention snapped to Sirius. "Yeah!" he said grinning. It was his whole life. "You like the Chudley Canons?"

"Of course the rest of the England teams are rubbish," he replied without thinking "though the wasps' new beater is pretty good, I think his name is Bagman.

"Oh yeah, bagman. An old family friend," James said thinking about the other day; when Bagman had been over for dinner and he and James started a food fight.

"Wow you really know him!" Sirius yelled as the train started moving. "My family has never let me meet anyone who's not pureblood."

"I like quiddich to," peter said trying to make friends. James and Sirius glared at him he had interrupted there heated discussion.

There was a small cough from the corner of the compartment. They all looked at Remus reading a book or at least he had been before the yelling about sports made him snap out of his reading.

"Sorry" they all said a little regretfully realizing how loud they had been.

"Your excused, just keep the noise down."

Another silence had fallen over them. "So you see that redhead who walked by before?" Sirius asked trying to make some judgments.

"Yeah," James said in what he hoped was a bored voice.

"Be fun to pull some pranks on her, eh?"

"yeah defiantly, What did you have in mind?" James asked mildly.

"well my cousin Andromeda was showing me this one spell, You see you make something fly and it's really easy; what if we levitated her bed in a few days," he proposed excitedly.

"Awesome!" James and peter exclaimed.

And so they began to plot this prank and others quiet little Remus still in his book

The train came to a halt. The four boys took there belongings and got off the train. A course voice was yelling "Firs' Years, this way firs' years!" they turned to see what must have been the biggest man ever. He was more than a story tall and had long shaggy hair and a long shaggy beard. The big man led about 40 first years to about 12 row boats. "Four to a boat, no more"

The four boys sat down in the nearest boat. After all the students sat down (some looking for oars) the boats magically set off.

As the boats rounded a corner the big man yelled "And after this turn y'll get y'r firs' look a' 'ogwarts. They waited impatiently for the boats to turn. At last the saw a huge beautiful castle with many towers and lighted windows.

All that James could think was 'this is my new home'.


	3. Hopfully Griffyndor

(disclaimer: not my characters or my stuations but they do belong to JKR and she is brilliant)

Hopefully Griffindor

The student anxiously waited to be sorted.

"My cousin told me you had to wrestle the giant squid in order to be sorted," Sirius said nervously.

"Dad told me that you had to eat 80 pounds of dragon dung," James replied equally as nervous.

"You can't eat dragon dung?" Sirius said confused.

"You have to transfigure it into something good."

"Oooh!" Sirius said worriedly.

A strict looking middle aged women with her hair in a tight bun walked in. "Hello" she said stiffly. "In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here your houses will be like your family you will eat with your house, Sleep in your house's dorm rooms have classes with your house and spend your free time in your house common room."

Sirius Gulped; his entire family had been in Slitheryn for centuries. Remus seemed like a Ravenclaw, Peter like a Hufflepuff and James like a griffindor. What If they were all in different houses? From what the strict women said he would never see any of them.

As Sirius was wondering if he would really be in Slitheryn everyone started walking and everyone nervously followed. She led them into the biggest most beautiful room he had ever seen. He looked up and was surprised to see that the high ceiling looked like a window to the heavens a rich blue sky with big beautiful stars shined down on him. He saw the Dog Star (Sirius) and smiled, then scowled as he saw Regulus (his brother).

His attention turned to the front as an ugly hat on a stool started singing. He didn't pay attention to the long song but looked around the hall. He saw 5 tables one had a lion on it another had a Raven another had a badger and the other had a snake. The one in the front had some odd looking adults. He saw a guy from a chocolate frog card he remembered was named Dumbledore. And there was Also the huge man who spoke oddly.

The hat stopped singing. He turned his attention back to the strict lady. She took a long piece of parchment and said "When I call your name you will come and place the sorting hat on your head, Abott, Ben," a scared looking boy walked up to the stool and put the singing hat on his head. After a while the hat yelled Ravenclaw.

"Alexander, Herbert," another boy who was a little taller sat down and soon joined the Hufflepuffs.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius gulped he heard sniggers from his many relatives at the Slitheryn table. He nervously walked foreward and gingerly put the hat on his head. "hmm," a voice said he looked around worried. "No boy right hear I am the one speaking. Where to put you. Your family has always been in Slitheryn. No? Not Slitheryn? Why your family can't be that bad? No well then no choice but Griffindor!" he realized that the hat had shouted these words. He took off the hat then looked around. No cheering? They cheered for everyone else. They all looked stunned except for the Slitheryns they looked like they had swallowed dragon dung. He walked to the Griffindor table. Then he heard clapping he looked to the front table Dumbledor was applauding him. Soon the rest of the staff joined him then the Griffindors and finally the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in he grinned broadly the sat down.

He didn't listen to the rest of the sorting until he heard Lupin, Remus" he turned his head to see the book boy sit on the stool. The hat sat there for about a minute then said Griffindor. He clapped along with everyone else and allowed Remus to sit down he said "Good job," happy that he wouldn't be alone.

Sirius zoned out until Pettigrew, Peter and Potter, James joined him as well. He clapped especially loud for James.

When the sorting was over out of nothingness came a huge feast with everyone's favorite food. The four boys ate about four pounds of food each and then took some of everything for dessert.

When they were done Dumbledore stood up and said "Now that we're all fed and watered I have a few start of term notices. First years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students and all students be aware that that anything purchased at the store "Zonkos" is now forbidden. Also be warned that a new tree has been planted on the grounds; this tree is a rare womping willow. As its name would suggest if you come too close it will hit you. Please follow prefects to your house common rooms. Good Night."


	4. the first night and the first class

the first night and the first class

(disclaimer: i wish i owned harry potter and the charactors in this fic but they belong to Joan Kathleen Rowling.)

(Note: i haven't updated recently but i was busy. my chapters are short but i hope you enjoy them : )

The four boys got up with a bit of difficulty and followed and older boy with a badge up what appeared to be the main staircase, Traveled through a few passages and up some more staircases. Until they got up to a portrait of a rather large looking woman in a frilly pink dress.

"password?" the painting said.

The prefect said "bravery" and the painting swung forward. There was a passage and it revealed a large room. There was a roaring fire to greet them and many comfortable looking chairs and couches. Every thing inside was red and gold. They walked inside amazed at this.

The prefect told them how to get to there dormitories and that there belongings had already been brought up.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter climbed up the stairs to a door labels first years. They opened the door and saw four, four poster beds. James saw his trunk and jumped onto the bed behind it. He relaxed and thought about this. He was going to control his magic he would be friends with great people. His thoughts jumped to the red head he had seen earlier. He bet her smile was beautiful. He guessed that she would be the most gorgeous person he ever met.

He drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

In the morning he woke with a start. He had a dream that the beautiful red headed girl, Sirius and Remus were telling him not to trust Peter. He shook his head what was he doing he had known this guy for less than a day. He was probably just nervous though Peter was a bit twitchy.

He took a shower and changed into his robes. He noticed that he now had a red and gold tie and his robes had the Griffyndor crest on them.

It was still quite early and he waited for the others to wake up. Remus woke first then Sirius and finally when they couldn't wait any longer they shook Peter awake.

They all walked down to breakfast together. They ate a large breakfast and got there schedules. There first subject was charms.

They walked upstairs until they saw what they hoped was the charms corridor. As they entered the classroom they saw a tiny teacher standing on a pile books so that he could see the class. He greeted them "hello, I was just about to take roll call." James thought at that point that he was one of the giddiest people he had ever met.

They learned his name was professor Flitwick. After roll call he explained that charms class would cover many miscellaneous spells. He told them how it could take a long time to master some of them.

Everyone was surprised when he told them to take out there wands. They hadn't expected to do magic on there first day. Flitwick said "Now we will not learn any incantations until we have basic wand movements down. Now everyone swish your wands around in a circle and then flick them like this."

The class practiced this for the rest of class wishing something would happen. It was dull. At the end of class Flitwick announced that they were doing well and would be able to start actual charm next class. People cheered at this.


	5. grease fire hatred

(dis claimer not my characters or situations.)

(I should write more)

grease fire hatred

The day proceeded rather repetitively. First roll call then Teachers told them about the class, they took notes and then they saw a demonstration (easily the most exiting part).

After lunch the first years had potions. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius went to potions. James saw rather oily looking kid he thought he had seen yesterday at the sorting. He had long black hair that didn't seem to have been washed (ever) a long hook nose that his hair kept getting near making it greasy too.

The kid didn't realize he was being watched and went up behind the beautiful redhead (After all the roll call he thought her name was Lily). Pointed a rather crude looking wand her and whispered what sounded like "flagrate" and drew a big X on Lily's back pack. James was quick as soon as he got there Lily looked back saw the fire growing slowly saw James and screamed. She thru the back pack off and ran. James stomped out the fire and was relieved.

James thought "where is that greasy boy?" but before he could find out a voice called from behind him.

"Potter here now!" he spun around. Down the hall was a livid looking professor McGonagall standing next to Lily in tears. James walked down the hall looking back to his friends they looked confused.

McGonagall was furious at him even though James didn't understand why he had stopped the greasy boy from hurting Lily and yet McGonagall kept muttering thing like "never would have thought it from this family" or "My own house" even "it was such and awful thing to do".

They got to McGonagall's office and she told him to sit so he did. He asked "Um. . . Mam what did I do?"

This was the wrong thing to say for at it she exploded "WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU SET FIRE TO AN INNOCENT GIRL'S PROPERTY! THAT IS WHAT YOU DID!"

James was shocked. He hadn't expected this but then he realized he was the only one who had seen the boy set fire to the bag and he was standing behind Lily right when the fire was discovered. "NO. I didn't start that fire that greasy kid did it!"

"Mr. Potter you were right behind her when the fire was started!"

"No I got there right after he started the fire to try and put it out!"

"Ms.Evans saw you start the fire!"

They both turned to Lily she blushed and said "well I didn't SEE him start it but he was right there!"

McGonagall sighed "Mr. Potter who was this greasy boy?"

James was flustered "well I don't know his name . . . but he had greasy black hair and an oily nose."

"And where did he go after he set the fire?"

"Well, I wanted to put out the fire so I didn't really check." James said knowing what this would mean.

"Well then Mr. Potter I'm afraid that since you have no proof and Ms. Evans has

Hallway full of students I am going to have to give you detention and take 50 points for an unprovoked attack on a student.

James groaned this was unbelievable his first day and already he lost 50 points and gotten detention this must be a record.

he looked over to lily she still looked shocked though now that it was wearing down she looked angry and vengful though still hurt. james wanted revenge on that grease ball.


	6. detention and chess

(Disclaimer: I don't own these people or situations. ireally don't)

(note: long chapter for me. I hope you enjoy it and i am trying to update frequently. i want to bmake this a long story.)

Detention and chess

The next day there first class was double potions. James wasn't looking forward to this as all of the older Gryffindors told them it was the worst subject.

James was exhausted as he walked to the dungeons where the potions class was to be held. He had spent a lot of time explaining to people what had really happened.

As they walked down to class he saw him again: the greasy boy. He ran forward quietly and listened to the conversation he and a silver haired boy were having.

"-can't believe we have to share classes with these griffindor mudbloods. I heard professor Slughorn doesn't like slytherin even though we're his house." The silvery boy said in an up class tone.

"They Slughorn and the teachers actually think that the other houses are worth having around. We are purebloods. When the dark lord rules the world the others will be stamped out. Only those LOYAL to him will live in glorious splendor." Greasy boy said.

"Your right Severus."

James laughed. Snivellus he thought: what a dumb name.

Of course the boys heard the laugh and turned around to see James laughing. They were confused. They realized James was laughing at one of them and pulled out there wands. It was a good thing James didn't notice because just them a fat jolly looking young man came and spotted silvery hair boy and Severus pointing there wands at James James had finally stopped laughing and noticed he was under attack. He was about to take out his wand when-

"What is going on hear!" it was the jolly man. "You two no magic in the corridors 20 points from slytherin, each.

They immediately opened there mouths to protest but the fat man put up his hand to stop them. "No arguing now get to class before you're late."

They all sat down at desks and like there other classes he took roll call and talked about the subject.

He told them to take out there cauldrons and he put up instructions for a potion. The potion was used to stop a person from moving for exactly two minutes. James, Sirius and Remus all made it perfectly but Remus had to help salvage Peters from the brink of destruction and at the end they took out vials and put a sample on Slughorns desk. James decided to take a couple of extra vials full (well actually he took 34 vials) and went off to lunch.

The week went off normally or at least normal for Hogwarts standards though there were reports that a few slytherin boys pants suddenly dropped to the ground in seconds (mostly revealing very embarrassing underwear).

On Thursday professor McGonagall kept him after. "Potter your detention will be with professor Norrington tomorrow night" she said strictly.

James groaned he was planning to go out with Remus, Peter and Sirius tomorrow. Since it was a Friday night she would probably keep him till one in the morning. Then as he thought about it he realized that he hadn't met professor Norrington yet. He had seen the tall pretty woman at meals. She was American from what he heard. She was white with curly black hair at shoulder length. She had a happy face and was always laughing. He wondered what she would be like.

The next day he had double defense against the dark arts. Professor Norrington was amazing. She said almost nothing and let them play chess. She kept saying things like "look how frank's bishop just took that pawn. Most people would think that was a waste of a move but that pawn was close to check mating the king. Wise move frank." Or "Now you see that rook there it is being foolish trying to take on the queen leaving the king open for check." It was a very weird lesson.

That night as James walked toward detention he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around; no one was there. He ignored it and walked on then he heard it again he stopped and looked around not a living soul was around. He turned to go to detention when a suit of armor walked in front of him and drew its sword. He didn't know what to do then peeves jumped out wearing his brightly colored clothes. James screamed while peeves laughed at his shock. James threw peeves a nasty word and ran off for he was sure he would be late.

As it turned out detention was pretty boring he hadn't known what to expect. As it turned out he was polishing every chess piece in 15 chess boards. He did the work though he probably didn't do very well by the looks professor Norrington gave the pieces but at 10:30 she let him go.

He walked up to Gryffindor tower and walked inside. He brealized he had been here a few days and already this place was his home. He got up to the dormitories and found Sirius and peter whispering to each other. No Remus in sight. "Hey guys!" he said loudly making them jump.

"Oh James its you we were just wondering where Remus was," Said Sirius bewildered.

"He's missing? Should we tell someone?" James asked glancing over at Remus's empty bed. Then he noticed a small piece of parchment on the bed. It said

Sirius, James and Peter,

I will be missing for the next couple days as my mother is ill. Please don't worry. I'll be back soon.

Remus Lupin

It was very short not at all like the foot long notes and letters they had seen him right this week.

"I wonder what wrong with his mom." Peter said.

They all went to sleep and had a most enjoyable weekend. In Monday night Remus turned up in the dormitory looking like he had just been run over by a horse several times. He was cut and bruised. There was a large gash on the side of his face. Sirius and James exchanged uncertain looks while Peter stared.


End file.
